tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Fix It Over Kill
Characters: Cobra Commander, Bloody Bones, Crimson Guard 820, Over Kill, Xamot and Tomax Location: Eastern United States - The White House Date: 2/24/2019 TP: America Burning TP category:2019 category:America Burning TP Category:Logs Summary: Cobra Commander has Over Kill deal with the centralize BAT control issue, and checks in on Bloody Bones. As logged by Bossmek/Barghest Cobra Commander stands at the far end of the situation room, cane tucked under one arm, a diagram of the BAT network displayed at the central table and along wall monitors that would normally show a constant feed of international data. His back is turned to the entry, while he stares at the display at the back of the room, Crimson Guards standing at attention, weapons at low ready - by natural course more than anything. There had been other signals sent - for the Twins should finances need to be discussed, though few others are present besides guards. Over Kill enters the situation room, flanked by two of his most 'elite' and most recent model BAT units. The three salute in unison. "Sir." He tilts his head at the diagram of the network. "Is our network operating up to full efficiency?" Bloody Bones steps into the room having been summoned by the Commander. He is once again dressed in his "off duty" attire, leaving him to blend in almost seemlessly in many locations. "Over Kill..." The commander says, voice rasped silk. "Over Kill." He begins to pace, fingers toying with the snake headed top of the cane. "Centralization has proved to become an irritation, as far as my vision for the future..." The entry of Bones, if noticed, is not acknowledged for the moment, but a viper does move to draw out a chair for the nautical ne'er do well. "Over Kill, we need to change things." Over Kill tenses. He knew this time would come. When a central node, an Over Kill unit may prove to be outdated by Cobra's standards. He nods his head, his inhumanly amber eyes focused on the commander. His face never changes expressions, but internally hes preparing for the worst. "What must I do?" he asks, his voice a bit fatalistic. The Terrible Twosome step in, wearing matching three piece suits. They ignore the presence of their Guardsmen stationed around the room as they walk up to, and settle in, a pair of chairs. Otherwise they do not interrupt the meeting unless asked. Bloody Bones leans against the wall, knowing the value of one being behind him instead of open space. He does on occasion shift around, moving from one spot to the other in a small little "dance". Crimson Guard 820 follows behind the Twins, as usual, several folders under her arm as well as her usual armament. "Over Kill, what are the names of those... things? Those bigger things that you are so keen on, I have not bothered to remember, those raiders? Reavers?" The commander stops, and turns slowly towards Bones. "I offered you a seat... Captain. Please." His voice coming up ever so slightly, yes turning to the three other new arrivals "You as well, Gentlemen." the commander motions and the viper pulls out seats for Tomax and Xamot. Over Kill tilts his head. "Aerial wise, it would be vectors. Is that what you were referring to?" he asks, still remaining tense. Bloody Bones steps forward and takes the offered seat, though his eyes remain constantly watching the things going on around him even as he listens to the Commander. Tomax and Xamot settle into the offered chairs. Their elbows on the table as the first steeple, then interlace their fingers. "Commander," they say in unison. "Vectors, yes. They are based on alien tech, are they not?" the commander turns abruptly to face them all, "How well could a vector carry your network? They were quite expensive to build I recall" the vectors are stronger, less prone to destruction than a regular B.A.T. after all. "Gentlemen" the commander turns to the twins, "The damn in New York, the one that dear William showed as proof of our altrusitic process, and that the Decepticons were not 'bad people'... The one that we generate power from, that they showed us how to make their 'energon cubes' with as part of the technological information they provided. How much will our contacts in the near and middle east pay for such, potent, power sources?" He then looks directly to Bones, with a look denoting whom his attention is focusing on next. Over Kill nods "They have some cybertronian tech to them, however they were made by an Over Kill unit with more...eccentric design methods then I hae." he says. "A couple of them are very adept at it. X ran the networks for years during the whole BRA incident." He says. "I could place the network control with them, I suppose. Though I must ask is it something I did wrong? Have I failed as a central node?" "We would have to run the actual numbers, Commander," Xamot begins. "and it would depend on how much energy the output. Conservatively..." Tomax continues and pauses to look at his brother, as if consulting. They both nod after a few seconds. "Easily five to ten times what a barrel of oil fetches on the market," they conclude. Crimson Guard 820 opens a folder and pulls out a piece of paper, setting it down between the Twins. "I didn't ask for the methodology of their make. Over Kill. But when you are struck down, my B.A.T.s are struck down. It is not a viable option. We must have the network operated with redundancy. If you fall it goes to the next, and the next. Prep cost projections. Send it to the twins. I want options, immediately." The commander gives Xamot and Tomax an approving nod of the head. "The cybertronians are all but off earth, and the Decepticons are distracted. Begin operations. I want Cobra syphoning cubes that have not been accounted, and sold. No auctions, and our most trusted contacts." I.E. the ones they can get the highest profit from "Bring Storm Shadow as needed." And then he is looking to Bones. "So Captain, have you penned a list yet, of those whom you want for your task force? Your 'crew'?" he approaches the pirate now, hands folded behind his back, cane held tightly. "I am going to have need of your talents very soon. I would like to know what sort of plans you are looking to opt as well." Over Kill nods "Should be fairly free. I will set X as my backup and he will know how to set backups before. He is an older model and will know how to deal with network discrepencies better tehn I." He says. "He will know who to set up after him and vice versa. My BATs will not fail you in the future." Bloody Bones looks at the commander dead on. "My crew stands at the ready for any of the regular ops. What I desire are specialists for fields that I do not currently have filled. If you need standard naval ops, we stand ready. Even if you need intel or assassinations." The commander approaches, closing the distance between himself and bones. The cobra headed head of the cane is out, and gently rested on the Pirate's shoulder. "Yes. I know. I want to know whom. You. Want. From my specialists? The gypsy?" He stops and looks to Over Kill, "Then have him -teach- you Over Kill? Upgrade your circutry, determine the cost to make more, more than can handle the node. I -want- the B.A.T.s to remain -active- the next time a tank runs you over, and if a surface to air missile takes down 'X'. I do not want a single backup. I want redundancies." and then he is looking back to bones, the hood flowing like a cloud as he leans slightly. "Pick your names. Croc Master? The bird enthusiast with the vulture? I want to see whom you would pick, we will determine who is approved and who is not. Because I want you to begin causing trouble off the shores between Texas and Louisiana." the twins are addressed again, "Didn't we have some sort of sonic device? Something that could cause tectonic pressure?" Over Kill is quiet for a moment as he deals with his "XO" over the radio. He shakes his head. "I prefer to be more hands on but I cede to his knowledge in these things." He says. "The BAT network will be secure. The circuitry will be updated, and there will be redundancies atop redundancies. It will be done, commander." Over Kill rubs his temples. "And he wonders why I dont utilize him more often." Bloody Bones pulls out a tablet and starts hunting through various personnel lists. He scans through them slowly, trying to find the right mixture of people he wants. "There is one. Wraith. Invisibility and a love of chaos is a beautiful combination." Tomax and Xamot says, "Are you referring to the one you were planning to cripple oil production in the middle east?" "I believe that's the one yes. We will need to move the money from Energon sales, if we must re-build it." The Commander agrees, "Take them if you wish, Firefly as well - you'll be operational Command, if he tries to pull rank well..." apparently someone has upset the Snake recently. "Barghest, Over Kill - they will be on call for you to utilize as well. A division of Hydro-Vipers..." He removes the cane from Bones's shoulder and looks to the static map. "Get those whom you need prepped, if you find more names, send them for review an approval, or otherwise. "Fairly soon you're going to be doing great things fos us, Captain Bones." he turns back now, "Great things." another look to the twins, "Draw up cost analysis to get something over where British Petroleum poured oil into the gulf. I think we should find a means to directionally drill it. I want to know how much it will cost, and how much we can potentially profit." Crimson Guard 820 quietly opens a folder and makes a note. The twins simply nod, "At once Commander." Xamot looks over at Bones, "Just send us your financials and we'll see..." "what we can... arrange," Tomax adds. Bloody Bones nods to the twins. "I will make sure to forward all possible requisitions to you." Cobra Commander nods again, "Excellent. Captain Bones, if you need modification to your craft, let the Twins know, and if there are any targets of opportunity you have for suggestions - by all means do." and the Commander is off again, headed for his private elevator to do... things.